Nuestra NO Primera Cita
by AlbinD
Summary: Hoy es veinticuatro de Diciembre, un día señalado en el calendario como el más feliz para muchas personas. Pero este año... Axel/Goenji no es nada feliz en este día. Su hermana esta en el hospital, su padre trabajando, y madre... bueno... ella, ya hace muchos años que ella no pasa una navidad con sus hijos o viudo. (Summary completo a dentro)


**~Nuestra primera NO cita~ Inazuma eleven/Super once**

 _Hoy es veinticuatro de Diciembre, un día señalado en el calendario como el más feliz para muchas personas. Pero este año... Axel/Goenji no es nada feliz en este día. Su hermana esta en el hospital, su padre trabajando, y madre... bueno... ella, ya hace muchos años que ella no pasa una navidad con sus hijos o viudo. Aun que no quiere celebrar, ni hacer nada navideño el aburrimiento entre esas paredes le hace llamar a alguien, un alguien muy especial para él. Su plan era dar una vuelta como amigos, pero sin que se dieran cuenta su paseo de amigo se convirtió en una cita. Su primera NO cita._

 _/OVA navideña de Una Nueva Aventura. Todo lo que pasa en este OVA no va a tener consecuencia con la historia original Una Nueva Aventura./_

 _/Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, yo solo utilizo sus personajes/historia por aburrimiento. En anime/videjuego/manga pertenece a LEVEN-5/_

 _/Como este anime/videojuego/manga tiene dos tipos de nombre: El original (Endo Mamoru) y el Europeo (Mark Evans) para que nadie se quede sin leer este OVA o one-shot estarán subido con los nombres de ambos doblaje. Primero el del Europeo, y después el original./_

 _/El OVA no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic, solo es un extra de la posible pareja/_

* * *

 _ **-Nuestras primera NO cinta-**_

El frío de mi habitación acabo entrando bajo las sabanas haciendo que comenzara abrir los ojos con pereza y lentitud. Cerré con fuerza los ojo una vez los abrí del todo y volví a cerrarlos. Uf... no me apetecía despertar. Nunca e sido una persona perezosa, . Pero hoy... precisamente hoy, sabiendo lo que me voy a encontrar... preferiría pasarme el día enteró acostado en mi cálida cama, cubriendo hasta el pico más alto de mi cabello crema, que vamos, ahora estaba mucho más bajo de lo normal por haber dormido, lo normal, que ahora estaba revuelto y mal peinado.

Al final acabe levantándome de la cama, no por propia voluntad, sino porque alguien llamaba a la puerta y como estaba solo me tocaba abrir la puerta. Con pereza cerré la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía una caja de cartón, soló di unos pocos pasos antes de llegar a dejar esa caja sobre la mesa. A soltar el objeto comencé a estirar mi cuerpo, ya no podía volver a la cama, de seguro no volvía a coger sueño. Deje el paquete allí y camine al salón a poner la calefacción un poco más alta, si que hacía frió esa mañana. Al abrir las cortinas del barco supe porque de esa temperatura. Todo, por lo menos todo lo que yo podía ver desde el balcón estaba oculto bajo una gruesa capa de nieve. Supongo que en la noche comenzó a nevar como nunca. Uf... como le habría gusta esto a Yuuka.

Mi mirada recorría aquella habitación con aburrimiento. De fondo lograba escuchar la película que deje en el televisor, como era normal en este día era de Santaclaus. Pero enseguida me aburrí de la película. El departamento era acogedor y bastante grande para una familia, por lo que ahora estar solo aquí... comenzaba a deprimirme un poco. Casi no había adornos navideños. Un pequeño árbol de navidad, bueno pequeño... es más o menos de la altura de Yuuka. Lleno de bolas de navidad de distintos colores y grabados en ellas. Debajo de este unas cajas vacías envuelta en papel de regalo con un lazo. Desde pequeño siempre las pusimos, fue a mi madre a quien se le ocurrió, siempre decía : "tener un árbol de navidad por tantas semanas sin regalo es muy triste" Y ahora que soy mayor y conozco la verdad de Santa... si, estoy de acuerdo con ella, tener un árbol en el salón, aun que este decorado, si debajo no hay regalos, aun que sea de pega, no es tan bonito. De niño adoraba la Navidad, pero ahora solo actúo por Yuuka.

Ya no aguanto más. ¿cuantas horas hace que estoy sentado delante de la computadora sin buscar nada en especial? uf... y aun a este día le quedan muchas horas por delante. Aburrido, y deseando que este día veinticuatro terminase entre en _InaChat,_ una red social donde puedes publicar fotos, videos, comentarios, jugar a juegos y charlar con tus amigos. Vamos, una red social de toda la vida. Reviso las notificaciones y demás. No hay muchas cosas interesantes. Algunas peticiones de amistad de chicas, no las conozco, denegado. y... notificaciones de las actualizaciones de mis amigos. Pulso para que se quite el icono de que tengo cosas que revisar, pero no me apetece para nada ver como todos se lo pasan genial con sus familiares mientras que yo me las tengo que pasar solo. Uf... que mal a sonado... pero es que es verdad, ¿por qué ver como todos mis amigos se lo están pasando bien si eso solo me va hacer recordar a mi madre?...

Ese pitido avisando de que alguien me habla resuena en mi oídos junto a la música.

 _ **Rosenthal Fire**_

 _¡Hola! Feliz navidad Shuuya-kun :)_

A leer ese mensaje no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Rosen... llevaba sin hablar con ella desde que nos dieron las vacaciones en la secundaria. Sin esperar más comienzo a escribirle.

 _ **Shuuya Goenji**_

 _Hola. Igual mente._

 _¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

 _ **Rosenthal Fire.**_

 _Bien, aun que algo aburrida jajaja._

 _¿Y las tuyas? Espero que te lo estés pasando genial._

 _De niños siempre te encantaba estas fechas, y más cuando nevaba como hoy jaja._

Una nueva sonrisa. Rosen me conocía muy bien... sabía perfectamente lo que me gustaba y lo que no. Y aun... después de tanto tiempo aun se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle.

 _ **Shuuya Goenji**_

 _Oye Rosen... ¿te apetece quedar?_

 _No tengo nada que hacer... y con lo nevado que esta todo..._

No tengo ni idea porque... pero estoy nervioso. Miro la conversación dando leves golpes en la mesa con las yemas de mis dedos. ¿Por qué no contesta? Vamos... solo quiero estar con alguien en navidad, ¿y quien mejor que tú?... aun que claro... tienes tu familia, seguro que quieres estar con ellos. Sera mejor que le escriba para decirle que lo olvide, asido tonto.

 _ **Rosenthal Fire**_

 _¡Claro! Vamos a jugar con la nieve._

 _Dice mi madre que te pase por casa, quiere verte y felicitarte las fiestas._

Me quedé por unos momentos bloqueado. ¿Había dicho que si?... una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mis labios. Iba a pasar la navidad con ella, al menos unas horas...

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Me paré delante de su puerta colocando bien mi bufanda naranja, uf... tengo que estar más tranquilo... Sonríe a ver que abrían la puerta, y a verle a ella sonríe mucho más, aun que como siempre mi rostro no lo mostraba, solo un poco...

 _― ¡Ey! Bienvenido Shuuya-kun. Pasa no te quedes ahí._

Me sonrío mientras hablaba asiéndose a un lado para que pasara. Entre como ella me dijo mientras le miraba de reojo. Llevaba un jersey amarillo claro, el cuello era ancho apoyado en sus hombros , debajo una camiseta negra que le quedaba ajustada de un color negro. ¡Ah! ¿En que me estoy fijando? uf... bueno eso no quita que se vea genial con esa ropa y con sus cabello plateado peinado de una forma más "formal".

Con una sonrisa algo nerviosa acaricie la cabeza del cachorro de cabello crema. Si que es mono. Miro a mi alrededor, dios... esto es muy diferente a mi casa... .es tan hogareña, tan linda... tan tranquila, tan agradable de estar. Sé de la tensión entre Rosen y su padre, pero aun así se nota el ambiente navideño y familiar.

― Vaya Shuuya. Cuantos años.― Levante la mirada viendo a la mamá de Rosen. vaya... hace años que no nos vemos pero no a cambiado en nada.

― Hola señora, un gusto volver a verle.

― O por favor Shuuya. Como vuelva a tratarme de usted te echo de casa.― Dijo antes de comenzar a reír, ella y ese humor...

― Mamá... ya esta bien, ¿no?

― Ay... que aburrida eres hija. Bueno, ¿y tú familia? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Mordí por dentro mi labio, no quería que llegara esa pregunta... pero era normal que llegara, me conoce desde pequeño, y era muy buena amiga de mi madre. Con mi seriedad y tranquilidad le conté lo sucedido por encima. Que mi madre murió, que tengo una hermana pequeña y esta en el hospital y que mi padre... tan centrado en el trabajo como siempre. Se limpio las manos en el trapo que tenía amarrado en el cinturón, creo que quiso abrazarme, pero note que dudaba.

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

Caminábamos por las calle, le miraba de reojo como se colocaba bien su bufanda tapando la mitad de su cara mientras se quejaba del frío. Jum... siempre fue así, con el mínimo frió ya estaba tapada hasta arriba. Y si... puede que me aleje, pero... no sé... me apetece. Me acerque a ella pasando un brazo tras sus hombros, desvíe la mirada notando un leve calor en mis mejilla. ¡Pero que me pasa con ella! Nos quedemos en silencio por un rato, ninguno de los dos somos mucho de hablar. Pero lo qué más me sorprende es que no me apartado de ella.

― Gracias Shuuya-kun. Tenía mucho frío.― me miró con una sonrisa.― Vamos al centro? Allí podemos estar tranquilos y no hace frío.

Asentí, me apetecía seguir paseando paseando con ella de esa forma, era casi como si fuéramos una pareja en una cita...

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

― Shuuya, ¿estas bien?

Logre salí de mis pensamientos a escuchar esa frase. Le miré, desde que lleguemos al centro solo e estado pensado en eso... en que parecemos una pareja, en nuestra primera cita... Asentí con la cabeza antes de tomar mi taza con chocolate bebiendo un poco. Habíamos acabado en una cafetería y yo... ni cuenta me había dado, ya, ya, suena raro pero es verdad.

― Si descuida, estoy bine.

― Vale, ya me estabas preocupado, llevas mucho tiempo callado.

Bebió de su taza mientras miraba por la ventana. No pude evitar suspirar, por algún motivo note como si nos hubiéramos alejado mucho más... como si de golpe ella volviera a estar en España... Volví a beber de mi taza. Estaba muy equivocado... esto no es nuestra primera cita, más bine es: nuestras NO primera cita.

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

Me quede parado con ella delante de su puerta, ya se había echo de noche y tenía que volver a casa, sus padres le esperaba para cenar. Ella miraba el piso sin abrir la puerta, jugaba con sus pies nerviosa, o... eso creo...

― Ah... esto... Shuuya-kun... ¿te apetecería... quedarte a cenar?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe extrañado, ¿me esta pidiendo que pase la navidad con ellos? ah... yo... no sé que decir... no quiero molestar, de seguro ellos tienen planes y... no quiero meterme en medio de esa familia...

― Gracias Rosen... pero... no quiero ser una molestia.

― …. sabes de sobra que no eres una molestia...― Susurró mirando a otro lado.

Lo pensé por unos segundo antes de contestar, quería estar con ella, pero... no quería ser una molestia.

― Vale... pero solo si tus padres lo permiten, no quiero ser molestia.

― Tranquilo... fue mi madre quien me lo propuso... no quería incomodarte.

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

Después de tantos años, por fin disfruto de una cena del veinticuatro de diciembre. Habíamos acabado la cena y ahora estábamos con el postre. Dos flanes, nata y unos trozos de melocotón dulce. Esta riquísimo, nunca había tomado este postre. En casa solíamos comer una tarta casera hecha por mi madre... que recuerdos.

― Shuuya, ha sido un places que estuvieras aquí.― Dijo su padre mientras me miraba, porque le falta el bigote y tener el pelo negro, que si no diría que es mi padre.

― Gracias por invitarme.

― Esta es tu casa Shuuya, puedes venir cuando quieras.― me sonrío Andrea mientras recogía los platos. ― ¿Quieres más?

― No, gracias, no puedo comer nada más. Estaba todo muy bueno.

Sonreí un poco antes de mirar de reojo a Rosen, no hablo en toda la cena, dos o tres palabras conmigo y su madre. ¿donde estaba la pequeña enérgica? Me encantaba verle sonreír, pero su nuevo yo también me gusta. Miré el reloj en la pared alterandome un poco.

― Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Se esta haciendo muy tarde.

― ¿Ya? u... si que hizo tarde... ¿estará bien que te vayas a estas horas?― me miró preocupada pero yo solo negué, seguro que a Rosen no le hace gracia que me quede...

Tras hablar un tiempo más con con sus padres y un poco con Rosen ya me disponía a marcharme. Estaba frente a la puerta ya con las zapatillas puestas colocando mi bufanda. Le miré de reojo, estaba parada detrás de mi sin decir nada solo agarraba su brazo izquierdo y sin mirarme, ahora que me fijo... creo que esta algo sonrojada.

― Ha sido genial pasar este día contigo.

― A mi también...― susurra aun sin cambiar su expresión o gesto, ya no podía soportar más.

― ¿Qué te pasa Rosen?...

― No... nada... no me pasa nada.

Me miró, por fin en toda la tarde me miraba a los ojos, me dejo ver esos ojos que tanto me gustan, y más con ese sonrojo... le hacía aun más mona ante mis ojos. Señaló sobre mi cabeza, no entendía que quería decir. Miré en esa dirección ante su insistencia y como desviaba la mirada aun más sonrojada. ¿Se puede ser mas tierna y adorable? Ya lo comprendí todo, sobre mi cabeza colgaba un muérdago. Ay dios... me sonroje y le miré sonrojada. ¿Quería que le besara? ¿De verdad? Pero... con sus padres al lado en el salón, sabía que estaba allá ya que aun se podía escuchar el televiso. Una leve risa me hizo volver a la tierra, era ella, aun miraba el suelo acariciando su brazo, y su sonrojo era un más notario.

― Jajaja... menuda tontería de tradición, ¿no?

Aunque dijo eso... a mi me parece que piensa todo lo contrario, no sé... suena cursi y estúpido, pero... cada vez que mi corazón late así de fuerte nunca se equivoca...

― Se esta haciendo tarde ser-

No deje que acabara de hablar, me acerque a ella y uní nuestro labios. A ella estar sobre esa pequeña elevación que hay en toda las casas estaba a mi altura y no tuve ni que agacharme. No quise pasar a mayores, solo un tierno e inocente roce de labio, no quería hacerle sentir incomoda... Con una mano sostuve su barbilla y parte de la mejilla. Lentamente separé nuestro labios, ella me miraba sorprendida y aun más linda. Sin saltar su rostro dije:

― A mi no me parece una tontería. Feliz Navidad.― Sonreí como nunca, incluso me dolieron las mejillas. Volvía a besarle, y sin esperar respuesta me marche despimiendome con la mano y la cara roja como un tomate.

Miré al sielo y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, estaba comenzado a nevar. Me encantaba. Es el mejor día de nochebuena de mi vida. Pasé la tarde con Rosen, y aun que pensaba que otra vez estábamos muy lejos, ahora sé que estamos más cerca que nunca. Y lo mejo de todo: pude besarle. Después de tanto tiempo pude besar sus dulces labios. Me encanta la navidad.

 _ _ **~FIN~**__

* * *

 _ _/Espero que le halla gustado este OVA de navidad. Al igual que espero que se lo pasen genial con sus familiares en estas fiestas tan bonitas, y que son para divertirse y estar con los que uno más quiere.__

 _ _Un abrazo enorme y todo mi cariño para ustedes, felices fiestas y que Santa les traiga muchos regalos.__

 _ _Un beso./__


End file.
